


I (don’t) need a hero

by Only_Me103



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Abuse, Alec is not happy with the world, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Dark fic, Hurt Alec, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Alec, Shady business deals, Smut, This is more than a little dark for me, alec lightwood deserves good things, lots of smut guys, sex for business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Me103/pseuds/Only_Me103
Summary: “ I am sorry” he said.the man winked at him, “ my pleasure, it’s not everyday someone as pretty as you falls in my arms” the man said.Alec was terrified, if Jonathan hears him, or Raj, what happened today was nothing compared to what he would do, Alec had to be polite though, and he knew he was blushing.“ thank you, but, I … I gotta go “ he said and he moved to the table the dinner was being held........Alec had sold his soul to the devil 10 years ago for his family’s sake, or to the human version of the devil, Jonathan Morgenstern, and now, he was his property, he can’t get out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dark compared to the rest of my fics guys, I don’t know how it’s gonna go, hope you give me feed back.
> 
> I will try to keep a steady updating times, once a week, on Thursday or Friday.

When the car stopped he was ready, it had been 10 years since he started doing this, at first he used to get nervous, to not want to, he still doesn’t, but he knows better now, he knows he has no other choice, so now, he was just going to do his job.

The car door opened, Raj holding the door for him, he got out and started brushing his clothes to adjust it, he was wearing tight navy blue button up shirt, with the first 4 buttons undone, the shirt so tight he could feel his biceps sticking out, he wore tight skinny jeans that literally left nothing for whoever wants to imagine.

He knew how he looked, the way he was dressed, the expensive watch he was wearing, and with the fancy black car with its own chauffeur he just got out of, he looked like a businessman, or a rich kid, well, he wasn’t neither of these things, he was just a prostitute.

No actually, Alec Lightwood was not a prostitute, he was whatever the hell Jonathan Morgenstern AKA Sebastian Verlac wanted him to be this day, he was Sebastian’s sex toy for the last 10 years, since he was 16, and by now, he was used to it.

Alec checked his phone again, making sure he remembered the room number correctly, he then went to the receptionist, and smiled at her, “ hi, I am supposed to be meeting Mr Malachai, room 612” he said, and the girl smiled at him, “ just a second sir” she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

The girl stopped dialing and looked at Alec, from Alec’s experience, she was checking him out, or hoping he was checking her out, Alec knew he looked easy on the eyes, or at least that's what everyone tells him, his black messy hear, his long lashes, circulating his hazel eyes, his pink glossy full lips,he was used to these kind of stares, it doesn’t surprise him anymore.

“ hello there, Mr Malachai, yeah, there’s a gentleman here who says you are waiting for him,” the girl paused, her face turning red, “ yes Mr Malachai, he is really something” the girl added the last part rather eagerly her eyes scanning his body from head to toe, Alec knew the man asked her if he was good looking or not, of course he did, he rolled his eyes.

“ okay sir, I will send him right away” she said, then she hung up, she looked at Alec and said “ Okey sir, he is waiting for you, you just ride that elevator, press six, and the room will be right in front of you” she pointed at an elevator, and Alec smiled at her, “ thanks”.

He rode the elevator and started waiting for his fate, he has to be that, he has to be this disgusting thing he hates so much, it was either this or his loved once, there was never a choice, he never gave him a choice, and the little crush Jonathan had when he was young, turned into full on obsession when he was 19.

The elevator rang, announcing that he arrived at the required floor, he looked at himself in the mirror once more, before he went to look for the room, as soon as he found it, he knocked on the door.

not surprisingly at all, the man who answered the door was in his late sixties at least, it was always the old ones that got to Alec, the once who could barely get it up but want him to be screaming their names - to him forgotten names- while they fuck him, the once that just wanted something young and pretty to torment.

“ hello, Mr Velarc sent me” Alec said, trying his best not to sound disgusted, but at the same time not sounding too happy about the fact, Jonathan had told him that the man likes it rough, likes to think he has the upper hand and likes his fuck mates to not be 100% welling, he told Alec not to smile, well thanks, he just saved him the trouble of faking it.

The man looked Alec up and down, and if this was Alec 10 years ago, he would have flinched at the way the man looked at him, it wasn’t, the man licked his lips, “ I guess the girl was right, you are something” he said as he pulled Alec into the room.

“ strip” he ordered and Alec obeid, who was he not to, he took his shirt off, and he saw the man eye fucking his bare torso, he then went to his pants, and took them all the way off, and the man’s tongue fell out of his mouth, Alec knew he was good at that, it was his job after all, to get these people so focused on him they don’t focus on what Jonathan would gane when they do these deals with them.

The man came closer to Alec, he put his hand on Alec chest, and started moving it down, all the way to his cock, once his hand was there he cupped Alec’s member, rather forcefully, and Alec gasped with pain, this was gonna be a long night, he thought, “ oh sweetheart, did that hurt” the man said, in a taunting voice, and he grabbed Alec’s member again, with more force than the first time, Alec could have not given him any reaction, but he knew the man won’t stop until he feels he had won, so he screamed, and that made a smirk appear on the old man’s face.

The man moved his hand to Alec’s ass, and cupped it as well, he then slid his hand in the slit between Alec’s butt cheeks, and his finger touched Alec’s entrance, Alec gasped, the man chuckled, “ GOD, oh how I am gonna enjoy fucking that tight hole all night, I will make you scream all night long” Alec knew this was coming, if he didn’t he would have chuckled at the man’s words, Okay grandpa, whatever you say’ he thought.

“ sit on the bed, ON ALL FOUR” he ordered and Alec did, he went to the bed and sat on all four, sticking his ass up for the man to fuck it all night ss he said, he looked back and saw the man take a bill, then he dropped his pants to the floor and started stroking himself, ‘at least it won't hurt tomorrow, with that small dick’ Alec thought, he knew the man wasn’t intending to use lube, so he feared it was going to be painful, apparently not, he would have to fake it though.

The man came close to him, rubbing his small penis on Alec’s ass, “ Sebastian was right, you are desperate for it aren’t you?” He said, slapping one of Alec’s cheeks, and he entered him, Alec had to fake a gasp, as he braced himself for what's to come.

20 minuets later, the man was setting breathless on the bed, all night long he said, Alec smirked, as he put his clothes back on, he was getting ready to leave, he texted Raj to pick him up, “ tell Sebastian he has a deal” the man said, and Alec looked at him, and nodded, “ if he will throw a tight slut like you everytime, he will always have a deal” the man said, smirking up at Alec.

Alec was surprised the man was even still able to speak, he just smirked at him back, “ pleasure doing business with you “ he said, as he got out of the room, he went to the hotel lobby and stayed there until Raj came and took him home.

When Alec entered the house that was supposed to be his home, he never felt it was, but he had to be here, he walked to Jonathan’s office and knocked on the door, “ come in” he heard Jonathan say.

“ Alec, tell me you have good news “ he said a smirk on his face, and Alec tried his best to smile, he doesn’t like it when he is not smiling “ you got a deal” he said, and Jonathan beamed, “ I knew it, you ate irresistible, let me give you a treat for your troubles tonight” he said, and he took his pants off, bringing it to his knees, Alec knew what Jonathan wanted, but how was that a treat for him.

“ come on baby, suck, I know how you like cock” he said, setting back on his disk chair, and spreading his legs, to give Alec better access, Alec went over to him, sat on his knees, but before he could take Jonathan, he grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up for a kiss, it was harsh, his kisses were always harsh, he could already taste blood.

“ so I will have your taste in my mouth while you have mine in yours” he said licking his lips, and he pushed Alec back down, Alec took Jonathan’s length in his mouth, and he started sucking at it, using his tongue to lick it, and going up and down his shaft with his lips closed around it, Jonathan was making moans as he was pulling Alec’s hair so tightly, it hurt, and obviously not the good kind.

unlike the older man tonight, Jonathan had a big cock, so it felt heavy on Alec’s tongue, and he had stamina, so they could stay at that for hours and hours when Jonathan was in one of his moods, and Alec didn’t want that, he quickened his pace, and had Jonathan coming down his throat, almost 15 minutes later.

he didn’t stand up until Jonathan did, “ come on sweetheart, let's go to bed, you need some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow” he said as pulled his pants up, and he started walking to their shared bedroom, Alec sighed, it was like this for the past 10 years, and it will still be the same 10 years later, there was no happy ending to the story, there were no heroes coming for him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alec woke up the next day, he decided to go visit his sister, he hadn’t seen her in 5 weeks, he wrote a note to Jonathan that he would be back 2 hours before the meeting, he texted Raj to tell him he needed to go, then got dressed.

When he arrived at Izzy’s apartment, he finally felt like he was home, she was the closest thing to home he’s got, his siblings that is it, but Jace is out traveling the world now, so he only got her and Max.

He got the key she hides under the mattress, and opened the door, it was still early, they were probably still sleeping, Max lived with Izzy ever since she moved out 5 years ago, and Alec could never be more glad about anything.

He went straight to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast, he made Max the blueberry pancakes he loves and Izzy her bacon, when he was done, he went to her room to wake her up, he knocked once even though he knew it was no good, then he entered.

But she wasn’t alone, she had a guy in her bed, it wasn’t the first time he had witnessed that, Izzy was known to like having fun, he had never seen anyone stay the night though.

He put his hand on her shoulder, careful not to move the sheets covering her and be scared for life, “ Iz, come on wake up “ he shook her lightly, and she started to wake up, “ hmm “ she answered, “ come on Izzy, I don’t have all day “ he said again, playfully, but she still had her eyes closed.

“ WHAT THE FUCK?” He heard a voice saying from behind him, he looked behind him, and found another guy standing there, with a towel around his waist, his hair drenched in water, “ Dios, who the hell are you ?” The guy asked, he was hispanic, dark black hair, bale, really bale skin, and canines so sharp they made him look like a vampire.

“ Oh my god, Izzy, Izzy wake up, someone broke into your apartment”, he heard the boy in his sister’s bed say, and he couldn’t help but chuckle, he looked back to find the guy grabbing Izzy’s rope and covering her, he could see his eyes trained on the other man, “ are you Okay, mi amor?” The hispanic man asked, and the boy nodded, “ yeah Raph, just who the hell is that?” He said pointing at Alec.

Alec was to amused with the scene in front of him to answer, well at least they were good guys who actually feared for his sister’s safety, who was having a thresome last night by the way, he chuckled again, “ come on man who are you, what do you want?” The younger man said to him, placing glasses on his eyes, and Alec was about to answer when he heard Izzy scream in delight.

She jumped of the bed, wearing her rope correctly before hugging Alec so tightly, “Alec, where have you been for the last 5 of weeks, I missed you “ she said in the crock of Alec’s neck, and Alec only smiled, “ I am sorry Izzy, I missed you too, I just had work all the time, I came as soon as I could” he said placing a kiss on her head.

to other siblings, 5 weeks might not be a very long time, but to them, it was an eternity, Even after Jonathan took Alec to live with him 10 years ago, he would spend whatever time he wasn’t spending getting fucked by Jonathan, and/or other people for Jonathan with his sister, they were each other’s safe haven.

He broke out of his sister’s arms, eyeing her companions with a smirk,” so are you gonna introduce me” he then came closer to whisper in her ears, “ or is it not worth it “ she laughed and punched him in the guts.

“ Alec, this is Simon” she gestured to the boy with glasses, “ and Raphael “ she pointed to the half naked man, “ they are my ….” She suddenly stopped speaking, the older of the two men smiled and said, “ she is too nervous to say boyfriends, but we are” he went to Izzy kissing her on the cheek, which got Izzy to smile,then he went to wrap his arm around Simon’s waist.

Alec was kind of surprised, he didn’t know Izzy could even do boyfriend, let alone two of them, well there is a first for everything, “ guys this is my older brother Alec “ the boy with glasses was still wide eyed, the other one just said, “ pleasure to meet you”, and Alec smiled at them, “ Likewise” 

“ I am so sorry man, I called you an intruder, so so so very sorry” the young man finally started ramping, and Alec couldn’t help but smirk, “ oh he is adorable, I get it now” he said to Izzy, then winked at Simon, “ and don’t worry about it, glad to see someone caring about my baby sister’s safety, come on I made breakfast” he said, gesturing for them to follow.

“ GET DRESSED FIRST, I wouldn’t want to scar Max “ he shouted at them from outside and he could hear his sister’s laugh, this was good, she seemed happy, and he got the feeling they were good guys. 

He went to Max’s room to wake him up, he sat at the bed next to him, and started tickling him, it was the only way Max could wake up, the boy started laughing uncontrollably, then his eyes shot wide open, “ ALEC” he shouted, as he wrapped his arms around his neck, “ hey buddy, come on, I made breakfast” 

He said as he moved out of the room, Max following him, the trio were already on the table, “ morning Maxie “ Izzy called, ad Max smiled, “ Morning Iz, simon, Raphael, how are you guys ?” Alec stopped walking.

“ am I the last to know guys, what the fuck ?” He said, acting hurt, his siblings only chuckled, “ you didn’t come here for 5 weeks, I met them 4 weeks ago, not my fault” she said and Alec raised a brow, “ I hate to be the one to inform you Izzy, but there is this little device they invented recently, it’s called a fucking phone “ he said and the whole table started laughing.

It was these times that made him feel really alive, like he was a human being, and not some sex toy for Jonathan to play with and hand over to his friends.

They finished breakfast, and Raphael was the first to leave, he had said he had to go to work, and he kissed both Simon and Izzy’s heads, a couple of hours and a movie later Simon excused himself because he had work as well, kissing Izzy on her lips and waving to him and Max on the way out, it was only Alec and his siblings now.

“ so buddy, how has senior year been treating you? “ Alec asked Max, as the sat on the floor of the living room, max was sitting next to Alec, his head rested on his shoulder, and Alec’s arm wrapped around him, while Izzy Had her head in Alec’s lab, her long raven locks spread around her, Alec liked playing with them, it gave them both comfort.

“ it’s good, nothing special yet, I am working on my college applications though” he said and Alec smiled, “ good for you buddy” he hugged his brother even closer, and then looked down at his sister, “ and you Izzy, how has this new job been going? “ he smiled at her, and she beamed, “ great, that's where I met Simon, he works in IT there, and he was already with Raphael, so it just all kinda happened, most of the people there are cool, the company pays well, and I meat two people I think I am falling for, so I am super”.

To say Alec was shocked would be a huge understatement, he had never in his 23 years with his sister heard her use the words fall for before, she was the kind of person who didn’t believe in love, and the way Alec was taken from her when she was only 13 broke her even more, to her, Jonathan’s so called love cost her her brother, that's all what love does.

So to hear her happy and saying she was falling in love, was a great deal to Alec, it was everything he wanted for her, “ I am really happy for you Izzy, they seem like good guys” he said, and he kissed his sister’s cheek.

After a while, Max went to his room to Do homework, it was just him and Izzy now, he had to be at Jonathan’s in an hour at most, he really doesn’t like it when Alec is late, he had to make the most of it.

“ I am really glad you are happy Izzy, and I can feel that you are” , he said, still playing with his sister’s hair, she smiled at him.

“ I am, they are both amazing, I never felt like that with anyone before, Raph and Simon have been together fer 2 years now, ever since Simon started working for the company, apparently Raph is close to one of the shareholders and he was invited to a work party, and it was love at first sight, and when me and Simon met, it was like love at first sight too, he invited me to his place the same day, I thought he wanted to hook up, but then I saw Raph there, and my breath hitched, he was so beautiful, he introduced him as his boyfriend, and I was disappointed, two guys I meet and like, and they are dating, was the universe playing me” she chuckled, and Alec joined her.

“ but I spent the whole night their place, playing with them and watching movies, and it was Okay, I thought I liked them, so why not be just friends, I wasn’t happy about it, but I wanted to get to know them, we kept doing that for maybe a week, then they invited me to dinner, Simon was so fucking nervous it was adorable, and Raph was as confident as ever, he told me how him and Simon have been so Aw struck by me, how they feel like they have feelings for me, and want me to be part of their relationship, Simon spoke next, he told me that I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and that they never considered someone else joining them, but the second he saw me he just felt like he was meant to be with me, he felt like he was cheating, so he told Raph, and he told him he felt the same, they decided to tell me that and leave me to think about it” she smiled fondly at the memory, Alec knew his sister was a goner.

“ anyway, I knew what I wanted, so I stood up, right after they finished and kissed Simon so passionately on the lips, we got shouted at to get a room” she laughed, “ and I knew Raph was Asexual, so I didn’t know what to do, so I just asked him, so he smiled and stood up, hugging me tightly, and he kissed my cheek, he said in my ear” welcome to the family “ and I have never been so happy in my life, I still don’t understand how you can have these much feelings for someone only a week after you meet them” she sighed, and Alec nodded.

“ me too sis, I got no idea” he said, and to that Izzy sat up, cupping her brother’s face with both her hands, “ you could Alec, you could if you leave him” she said, all the happiness that was in her voice a few seconds ago gone, and replaced with utter sadness.

“ I can’t do that Izzy, you know I can’t, I … I love him “ he tried his best to sound convincing, but who was he kidding, it was Izzy, she rolled her eyes, “ well if you two love each other, why does he make you sleep with people you hate, why does he treat you like trash?” She asked, hatred in her voice and tears in her eyes.

“ Izzy, he doesn’t make me do anything I don’t want to, if I ever told him no, he wouldn’t do it” a tear fell on his sister’s face, and he wiped it with his thumb .

“ don’t cry Izzy, please don’t cry, you are happy, you have me, you have Max and Jace, and you have two men who I believe love you, don’t let me ruin that for you” she buried her face in his chest, and started crying “ maybe, maybe one day I will be able to break free of that life, but for now, I am fine, I am happy as long as you are happy”

He kept hugging his sister until his phone rang, it was Raj telling him he was out waiting for him, he kissed her goodbye, “ I gotta go Izzy, I have a meeting, say hi to your boys when you see them next “ he smirked at her and she smiled back.

He got out of the house, and into the car, he wasn’t allowed to go anywhere without that car, and Raj, he was his personal prison guard, he sat in the back of the car waiting to arrive at Jonathan’s, thinking that maybe, maybe one day, he will break free.

When he arrived, Jonathan was waiting for him, an evil smirk on his face, “ how is Izzy ? “ he said.

Alec never liked it when his sister’s name was on Jonathan’s lips, it will forever sound like a threat, he looked at him, “ she is fine, what are we doing today?” he tried to move the conversation off of Izzy, but Jonathan wasn’t having it.

“ I hope you sent her my love” he said, walking to where Alec stood, and standing behind him, Alec rolled his eyes, and his hand clenched into a fist, he wanted to punch him so bad.

Jonathan came closer to Alec’s ear, and whispered, “ you know I love the Lightwood genes at least, you all have that charm to you, but no matter what my love, you are the prettiest ass of them all, you are my favorite” he bit Alec’s earlobe and sucked it between his teeth, Alec was so not in the mood for Jonathan, but he couldn’t just say no.

They were standing in front of Jonathan’s disk, and Alec knew what was coming, Jonathan grabbed his hair and pushed him forward, made him lean on the disk, he took both their pants off, and he started pushing into Alec, without preparing him, obviously, he rarely did, only when he was in a really romantic mood, but most of the time, he just likes hearing Alec scream.

He pushed himself deeper into Alec and with every inch Jonathan added, Alec’s scream would get louder, when he was fully seated into him, he kneeled forward to speak in Alec’s ear again, “ this is gonna be rough baby, that’s what happens when you get out of the house without my permission, you know that baby, sluts don’t get to just go out on their own” he said.

He started slamming himself into Alec, harder and harder every time, it was so painful for him, the disk was scratching his abdomen in a painful way, no part of this was good for Alec, his screams weren’t ones of pleasure, but of pure pain, and Jonathan knew it, he kept going until he came inside Alec.

By that time, Alec had stopped screaming, he had stopped being there half way through the whole thing, he always does that, after the first few times Jonathan had forced himself on him, or had rough painful sex with him he couldn’t sleep for weeks, he learned the hard way to shut it all out, to forget and act like it never happened, it was better that way.

When Jonathan was done, he pulled his pants back up, then went to kiss Alec roughly on his lips, he then gave him the clothes he had chosen for him for the meeting and ordered him to get dressed.

When Alec finished getting dressed he got out of the house and went into the car Jonathan was waiting in, when he entered Jonathan greeted him with a kiss, he then started to inform him about the meeting, Jonathan was supposed to be a businessman, but in truth, he was a mob boss, taking the circle after his father retired, most of his business deals were a front for a shady deal, Alec was almost always the cherry on top of any deal.

This time it was a dinner meeting with 5 new businessmen, he was trying to make deals with all 5, he told him that one of them, his name was Bane, is the most important, Alec is to sit there acting pretty, for them to see, and whomever shows interest in him, just make it easier for Jonathan to make the deal.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Alec excused himself to go to the bathroom, he was so sore after what Jonathan did, and he didn’t have time to take care of it at home, he went to the bathroom and started applying the cream he always has on him for such occasions, when he was done he came out of the bathroom and he collided with someone.

The person wrapped their strong arms around Alec’s waist to stop him from falling, and they did, he looked up, ready to apologize and leave, he wasn’t clumsy, he was just so distracted by the pain, but once his eyes locked with the other’s he couldn’t move, he was frozen, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they were brown eyes with flickers of gold in them, the kohl in his eyes making his eyes seem more round, and his eyeliner and gold eyeshadow making his eyes pop.

The man looked at him just as intensely, and after a few moments of just staring at each other, Alec’s phone rang, it was Jonathan, he was probably wondering where he was, that broke the strating.

“ I am sorry” he said.

the man winked at him, “ my pleasure, it’s not everyday someone as pretty as you falls in my arms” the man said

Alec knew he was blushing, why was he blushing, he was used to people telling him he was pretty, commenting on how good and sexy he looked, he always rolls his eyes internally, he never blushes.

He was also terrified, if Jonathan hears him, or Raj, what happened today was nothing compared to what he would do then, Alec wasn’t allowed to be flirted with by anyone that Jonathan doesn’t approve of.

And Alec is flirted with all the time, and it always comes back to bite him in the ass.

Alec had to be polite though, “ thank you, I … I gotta go “ he said and he moved to the table where the dinner was being held.

He went to sit next to Jonathan, bunt not too close, Jonathan doesn’t like for people to know they are together, he says it’s so they would believe he was fair game, he says it helps the business, Alec knows it’s so that people wouldn’t hold it against him that he was whoring his boyfriend. 

He leaned closer to him to tell him he was back, what he didn’t see was the glittery man when he came to sit on their table, Jonathan finally stood up, “ welcome Ladies and gentlemen, today is only a dinner party, no business talk, unless you really want to, this is my assistant, and right hand man, Alexander Lightwood, feel free to ask him for whatever you want” he gestured towards Alec, and Alec smiled to them.

It was then that he noticed the glittery man, he was staring at him, the dark skinned lady next to him was talking, and he was nodding to whatever she was saying, but he was only staring at Alec, and Alec really wanted to stare at him, but he couldn’t get caught.

when he looked at Jonathan, he found a smirk on his face, the blond leaning to talk in his ears, “ I guess we found your next assignment” he then looked at the glittery man smiling, and raised his glass to him, and the man did the same.

 

Alec really doesn’t like this.


	3. Chapter 3

“ this, my love, is Magnus Bane, and I have a feeling he likes you, so why don’t you go make conversation with him, so he knows who you are, and then we'll talk at home about what’s to come, but for now, I don’t want you to be the seductive slut you are baby, okay, I want you to be the old Alec, the shy Alec, I heard he likes them innocent” Jonathan whispered in his ear as the dinner was coming to an end.

Alec was confused, he wanted him to introduce himself, that wasn’t Jonathan’s usual M.O, why change the routine, Alec liked routine, besides, Jonathan had sucked all the innocence out of Alec, and now he wants him to act, what the hell.

He stood up, to do what he was told, but Jonathan pulled his arm, “ oh and Alec, don’t be to forward, if he flirts, just smile, don’t flirt back, or don’t be any good at it” he said, a final order, before he let Alec go.

The dinner was done, everyone was standing up, including Bane, and Alec went to him, as he stood next to him, the man was talking to his companion, so he didn’t notice Alec.

 

“ ehm, excuse me sir” he said, to get the man’s attention, the man looked at him, he looked annoyed at being interrupted, his expression changed however once he saw it was Alec, a smirk crept up his face, as he looked Alec Up and down, the woman next to him had a knowing grin on her face.

“ oh hello there, Mr tall dark and oh so very handsome” Bane said, the look on his face was of pure want, Alec gets that look a lot, he was used to it, then why on god’s earth was he blushing like a teenage virgin, he had know idea.

“H .. hello Mr Bane” Alec said, why was that man effecting him that way, well at least he wouldn’t have to act shy, he was a fucking mess.

The woman next to him spoke, making the man’s attention move to her once again “ Mags, I am gonna call Raphael for a minute, to check on Madzie, but then we have to go” giving Bane a wink, that he reciprocated.

He then looked back at Alec, the same playful expression on his face,” it was …. Alexander, right” ha said, and suddenly Alec really liked the name.

“ Alec actually, everyone calls me Alec” he said, trying his best to not lose his shit.

The man’s smile only got wider, “ well I think you are more of an Alexander” he said, putting his hand on Alec’s tie, adjusting it.

When Jonathan had said he was a flirt, he didn’t expect him to be that forward, Alec looked around, he didn’t want Jonathan to see him, even though he was the one that sent him to Bane, he could still get jealous.

Alec remembered one time, Jonathan had forced him to have a threesome with him and a businessman who he was making a deal with, then when the man gave Alec most of his attention, Jonathan fucke Alec roughly all night, he couldn’t walk or sit for 2 days afterward, Alec shiver led as he remembered.

“ any way pretty boy, you wanted something?” He said, winking at Alec, and bringing him to earth again, thank god, the blush on Alec’s face spread even more, at the nickname.

Alec was not really good at this, he was speechless, he was never speechless, he always had a salty comment, or a sassy comeback, but now, in front of this man, he was rendered speechless.

“ I… I just wanted to apologize” Alec said, and the man raised an eyebrow at him, “ about pumping into you earlier, I didn’t have time to apologize properly before, I would have been late, and …. and Mr Velarc is really strict about punctuality, so I would have been in deep shit if I had been late , I didn’t even notice you were Magnus Bane, so I am sorry” Aand now, he was rambling, what the fuck.

Bane looked way too amused about the whole scene, he giggled, then looked Alec in the eyes, “ it’s okay, as I said before, not everyday someone as pretty as you falls in my arms” he said.

He put his hand on Alec’s bisibs, and moved it up and down his arm, “ I guess I will have to consider Velarc’s offer after all, if it means I get to see more of you “ he winked at Alec again before he looked behind him.

“ Catarina dear, come on, let’s go, we wouldn’t want to keep Madzie up late, or God forbid Raph, even vampires gotta sleep” he said to his friend, chuckling.

He looked back to Alec, a smirk on his face, “ tell your boss I am open for talk. Be sure to tell him it’s only talk” he put his hand on Alec’s cheek, brushing it lightly, “ sweet dreams pretty boy, preferably, with me in them, preferably naked “ he said winking at Alec, before he started walking out of the restaurant.

What the hell Just happened, and why was Alec half hard, what?! 

Mere minutes later, Him and Jonathan were walking to Jonathan’s limo, they were walking in silence, before Jonathan decided to break it, “ so, did he only flirt, or did he actually talk business?” Jonathan said. As Raj opened the limo door for them.

Alec honestly didn’t know what to say, see, only Jonathan gets to say that Alec is good looking, him or the people he wants, and even then, Alec is not allowed to repeat the words twice, so was he supposed to tell him that he flirted with him, and risk getting him jealous and angry.

Or tell him he didn’t really flirt with him that much, and maybe he wasn’t that into him after all, and risk him also getting angry for a job not well done, he was torn, the only constant in both situations, Jonathan gets angry and takes it out on Alec.

“ he flirted for most of the time, I wouldn’t have even had time to flirt even if I wanted to … which I didn’t, you told me not to be too forward“ to that Jonathan looked bored, nice save Alec “ but at the end, he said he was open to talking, if .. if it meant getting to see more of me”.

It was then that Alec knew he fucked up, he shouldn’t have said that, Jonathan looked angry . 

His hands went to Alec’s cock over his pants, and he took it in his hand, squeezing it, forcefully, and Alec let a small scream out.

“ you are mine Alec, only mine right?” He asked, his hand still cupping Alec’s cock, Alec nodded.

“ SAY IT ALEC” he screamed.

“ I am yours, I am only yours, I promise, you told me to act so I acted, I only do what you want, I only do what you tell me to do” he said, his ass couldn’t handle another hard fuck today, and he was afraid, Jonathan was one of the people he was genuinely afraid of.

“ do you love me Baby ?” Jonathan said, his hand leaving Alec cock to go to his hair.

“ of course I do Johnny, of course I do, I will always love you” he said, and with every lie, he hated his life more.

“ okay baby” he said, carasing Alec’s hair, his other hand moving to his own zipper, he opened it and got his cock out of his pants, “ now on your knees, and suck, you need to always remember your place, which is underneath me” he said, pushing Alec down by his hair.

Alec was now on his knees, taking Jonathan in his mouth, he was about to start moving his mouth up and down Jonathan’s shaft when the other man tightened his grip on Alec’s hair, as he started thrusting deep, hard and fast into Alec mouth.

The sudden act made Alec gasp then scream, his scream was swallowed because of the dick in his mouth. 

“ oh, you like that, you like that Baby” he said, as he made the thrusts harder, and faster “ I do love to hear you moan around my cock Alec, ah… ah “ he said.

His grip on Alec’s hair became harder, Alec felt blood coming out of his lips, Jonathan probably cut it.

Jonathan’s head hit the back of Alec’s throat, and he gagged, he felt like he was going to drown in his own spit, he couldn’t breath for a moment.

They stayed like this for 15 minutes, Jonathan fucking Alec’s throat the same way he had fucked his ass earlier, and Alec taking it like he always did.

By the time Jonathan had come inside Alec throat, Alec was in pain, his lips were cut and pleading, his throat hurt, and his eyes were watering.

Jonathan pulled him up to sit next to him, and Alec couldn’t talk the rest of the way home.

When they were home, Jonathan had told him to follow him to his office, the last time Alec was there was this morning, but it was okay, almost every part of this place had a memory just like that one, so he was used to it, ten years are a long time after all.

Jonathan sat on the couch and put his hand on the space next to him telling Alec to sit.

“ so the man you talked to tonight as I said before, is Magnus Bane or as people like to call him, the high warlock, he is one of the most important businessmen in all of America,and he works in whatever business he he deems profitable, I need him for my new deal” Jonathan said, pulling a file from his vault.

Weirdly enough, only Alec knew the combination of the safe, guess Jonathan knew Alec was to much of a coward to do anything with the information.

The file had Magnus’ photo on it along with his name.

“he won’t be an easy one, he won’t be easily fooled like the other, even after adding you to sweeten the deal” Jonathan added, and Alec snorted internally, sweeten the deal, his life was a mess.

“ I was wondering how I was gonna get him on board, but I guess he is going to make my job easy for me, the way he was looking at you tonight, He wanted to take you apart and make you his and only his” Jonathan said, and If Alec wasn’t terrified, he would’ve agreed.

“ which is impossible obviously, you are only mine” he said, as he cupped Alec’s Jaw squeezing it hardly, before letting go, “but we can work with that, believe me Alec, I know that look all too well, I see it in the mirror when you are in front of me baby” if Alec wasn’t disgusted, he would have been faltered.

Jonathan’s expression hardened all of the sudden, he remembered something, “ I don’t know alot about him, but from what I know, he won’t be a quick fuck, he is not some old man who just wants to feel noticed and have some young pretty face, with a tight ass, he has more lovers than anyone I have ever known, so we need to make him want you, we need to make you own his heart” Jonathan looked brighter, he had an idea.

He opened the file and started flipping in it, “ from what I heard only one had his heart before, and while she had it, she had him under her thumb” he said, giving Alec the file, the page had a large photo with the name Camille Belcourt next to it, the photo was of a beautiful Asian woman, with dark hair, red lips, and sharp beautiful features, even Alec could see she looked pretty.

Jonathan smirked, “ if you own his heart baby, we got him wherever we want him, and it’s you, so it’s gonna be easy, besides, you are obviously his type” he said, leaning close, and giving Alec a kiss on his lips, Alec winced at the pain, his lips still hurt from before.

Jonathan didn’t seem to notice, “ oh also, he might be a player, but one thing he doesn’t do is cheating, so he would never be with you even for a night, if he knows we are together, so as much as it pains me, until we seal that deal with him, no one knows we are together baby, okay?” 

Alec couldn’t really explain the relief he felt at that sentence, he knew it didn’t mean they wouldn’t be together, but it could mean they might have to not live together for even a few days, maybe he wouldn’t do him in a public restaurant, or wouldn’t hit him all the time. 

He might be escaping one hell to go to another, but he believed that any hell would be better that Jonathan’s.

That night, Alec fell asleep after Jonathan had fucked him in his bed, thinking that Maybe, Maybe tomorrow will be better.

When Alec woke up he was informed to go to Jonathan’s office, when he went there he found Jonathan waiting for him, a smirk on his face.

“ good morning baby” he said.

“ morning” Alec answered.

“ so, Magnus Bane’s assistant called, he wanted me to come and start negotiations for the deal, he wants to see what we are made of” he stood up and walked to Alwc.

“ why don’t you show him” he squeezed Alec’s ass as he said it.

Alec froze, that wasn’t the plan, “ I just want to make sure I got you right, you.. you want me to sleep with him?” Alec said, and Jonathan nodded. 

“ I am sorry, but didn’t you say this was a long con?” Alec asked and Jonathan smirked.

“ come on Alec, don’t be silly, you didn’t expect to get into Magnus Bane's heart without getting in his pants first did you ?” he asked, like it was the most natural thing to ask your boyfriend.

He was at Magnus’ office 2 hours later, Jonathan had decided that Raj shouldn’t be his driver, given that Magnus already knew he was Jonathan’s.

So today’s driver was Hodge, and he didn’t go with the large limo, but with a smaller car, so that it looks normal that he was Jonathan’s assistant, still pretty fancy though.

He went to the reception, and was greeted by a girl with a name tag that says Kellie, “ excuse me, I am here on behalf of Sebastian Verlac, I believe Mr Bane is expecting me” Alec said, the girl nodded and walked him to the elevator, pushing the floor number 60.

Once he was there, he was met by a lovely young woman, with dark skin, curly black hair, and a genuine smile“ hello there, I am Maia, Mr Bane assistant” she said, extending her hand, Alec shook it, this was way too formal for what he was used to doing in the past 10 years.

“ Mr Bane is waiting for you, he had expected your boss to be honest, but I gotta tell you, I don’t think he will be overly disappointed” she said winking at him. What was with this company and winking, Alec thought.

As Alec walked to the man’s office, he kept thinking one thing, Jonathan wanted him to sleep with him, today, how was he supposed to do that without seeming to forward or making him understand that he was trying to get him in bed, oh and he also was supposed to be innocent, but at the same time make the man fall deeply in love with him after just one fuck, that part Alec actually thinks is the easiest part.

Alec was not a flirt, of course he wasn’t, before he met Jonathan, he was 12, and by the time he was old enough to even know what flirting was, he was already considered Jonathan’s.

After his thing with Jonathan started, Alec didn’t really have the permission to flirt, he was either only with Jonathan, who was already obsessed with him, or with someone of his choosing, which he didn’t really have to flirt with to get in their pants, not that he ever really wanted to.

So Alec believed he could rock anybody’s world if he wanted to in bed, but how to get them them there, was something he never had to think about.

Maia opened the door and there he was, in all his glory, his target, the only man that made Alec blush, and the only man he wasn’t immediately disgusted by the idea of fucking.

The man looked at him, his expression bored, then he saw him and his expression changed, to one of eagerness, “ well well well, I didn’t expect to see you so soon Alexander” he said as he stood up.

“ hello, Mr Bane, sorry for the last minute change, Seba .. Mr Velarc wasn’t feeling well this morning he was even going to call and try to postpone the meeting, but I insisted that we shouldn’t and said that I will come to you and try to talk” Alec said, all his nerves from last night gone, his confidence back.

He didn’t know why exactly that happened, he just stopped thinking of Bane as the man who he pumped into at the restaurant, and started thinking of him as his target, his life and the life of his siblings depended on it.

“ thank you Maia, you can go now, oh, and cancel or postpone my appointments for the next couple of hours at least” he said, addressing his assistant who only smiled at him.

“ sure boss” she said, before shutting the door behind her.

“ I am seeing a new side of you Mr Lightwood, this confidence is arousing “ he said it Like he was hungry, but not for food, biting his lower lip as he sat on the edge of his disk.

“ please, not Me Lightwood, that is my father” he said, neglecting to address the other part of the statement, trying and failing not to stare too much at the man’s body, it was the only thing in the room that was arousing.

“ Okay, only if you stop with the Mr Bane shit, let’s make it Magnus” he said, biting his lip once again, Alec really wanted to bite that lip himself.

Alec took a few steps forward, sitting on in one of the chair, “ okay, Magnus, let’s talk“


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys, 4K of pure Malec smut, let me know what you think

Magnus stood up and started walking towards Alec, Alec’s eyes couldn’t leave him, the way he was walking, his hips swaying, it was so calculated, yet free, he looked like a panther, coming for his bray.

“ Tell me, Alexander,” he said in a low voice, brushing his fingers on Alec’s biceps, “ what made you volunteer to come here?” He asked, and Alec already had the answer to that question.

“ I just thought that you might not give us the chance if we just cancel, I mean I know how precious your time is,” he said, in a calculated voice, too calculated maybe.

Magnus moved his hand up and down Alec’s arm, as he was standing behind him,“ and … and I thought you would take it better if someone would come and tell you in person” Alec finished.

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s shoulders as if he was giving him a message.

Oh, wait, scratch that, he is giving him a message.

“ good answer Alexander,” he said, as he started massaging Alec’s shoulder, “ but why did you come ?” He whispered in his ear.

Alec had to bite back a moan, Magnus’ voice in his ear, his breath on his skin, his hands on Alec’s shoulders were doing some weird things to him.

Magnus’ hands moved lower down Alec’s chest, beneath his shirt, he was touching Alec’s bare skin, his ringed fingers touching the delicate skin of his nibbles.

“ I …. I wanted to see you” Alec found himself saying, more like moaning.

He could feel Magnus smirk behind him, he leaned back to speak in Alec’s ear again, “ perfect answer”.

‘ well, I guess I won’t have to work to get him in bed either’ Alec thought.

Magnus moved his hand from Alec’s body, and Alec couldn’t stop the whining sound he made at the lost of contact.

Magnus chuckled, “ I was hoping to see you too,” he said, he was now in front of Alec.

“ so, Alexander, what do you want to talk about?” Magnus said, moving closer to Alec.

Alec cleared his throat, “ well… I was thinking maybe I could tell you a bit about the deal…” Alec was cut off by Magnus straddling him.

He put his finger on Alec’s lips, “ oh no, I don’t want to talk business” he said, moving his hand up and down Alec’s chest.

“ no offence darling, but I don’t make business deals with assistants, even if they were as captivating as you” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, and his voice sent a pulse of pleasure down Alec’s spine.

“ Besides, you came here to make sure I give Velarc another chance, and I well, for now, I would just like to know you better” Magnus said, looking Alec in the eyes, and if the look on his eyes was anything to go by, Alec’s job was done for the day.

“ what … what do you want to know ?” Alec said, trying and failing not to lose his shit.

“ for example,” Magnus said, moving his hips closer to Alec’s, grinding his cock on Alec’s thigh, Alec gasped at the sudden movement, “ what is your favourite colour?” What! 

Out of all the things, Alec thought Magnus would ask, asking him for his favourite colour wasn’t one of them.

“ navy blue,” he said.

Magnus smiled and moved his face closer to Alec’s, their lips brushing together before Magnus talked against his lips.

“ nice choice, mine is purple,” he said, then he pressed his lips to Alec’s, Alec had expected the action.

But he was still surprised, The way Magnus kissed him, it was so gentle, it made Alec have a weird feeling in his stomach.

He had never been kissed so tenderly.

Alec was about to start reciprocating the kiss when Magnus broke it, Alec chased after him for a second, until he felt Magnus lips on his neck.

“ next question” Magnus spoke against Alec’s neck, “ what does that tattoo mean?” He said as he started licking and nipping at Alec’s neck tattoo.

Alec couldn’t talk, he just shut his eyes again, his hands moving tighter around Magnus back.

Magnus stopped his movement, “ Alexander, answer me “ he said, in a gentle voice, but still commanding nonetheless.

“ it’s a family thing, an ... an old language, we have a lot of them, this one is supposed to give you the power of deflection,” he said in one go, he needed to stop talking now, and go back to feeling all the stuff he was feeling a minute before.

“ are you telling me if I move down your body, I will find more tattoo to lick” Magnus bit his own lower lip, and Alec could feel his cock twitch, “ I better get started then,” he said.

Magnus’ hand started unbuttoning Alec’s shirt, one button at a time, and with every button, he would give an open-mouthed kiss to the part that appears, licking every tattoo that comes into view, and give him another question, how old was he, what is his middle name, his favorite Marvel superhero, it was all kind of ridiculous.

By the time Magnus had unbuttoned all of Alec’s shirt, Alec looked a mess.

“ another question,” he said, getting off of Alec’s lab, and Alec hated the lost of contact.

Then Magnus was on his knees in front of him, his hand on Alec’s waistband, he leaned forward and mouthed at Alec clothed crotch, and Alec forgot his disappointment.

“ May I ?” He asked, gesturing to Alec’s zipper by pointing his tongue at it, and Alec could do nothing but nod.

Magnus’ tongue brushed Alec's already hard cock, and even with two layers of fabric between them, the pleasure Alec felt was still unparalleled.

Magnus opened the button and zipper, then he moved Alec’s pants and boxers to his knees in one go, freeing his throbbing cock, Alec was relieved.

“Alexander, if you want me to take you in my mouth, you are gonna have to say it aloud darling,” Magnus said, teasing Alec’s slit with his fingertip.

“ yes, yes please” Alec moaned, the shivers in his spine were endless.

“ yes what angel?” Magnus whispered, next to Alec’s cock, his breath hitting the sensitive skin there, it made Alec tremble with pleasure.

“ take me, please,” Alec said, and Magnus answered his prayers, taking him in his mouth.

Alec doesn’t remember the last time he was that hard, actually, he doesn’t remember the last time he was anywhere near being hard by the hands of a partner, and now, he can’t control himself.

Magnus was so attentive and gentle, he wanted Alec to feel good, not the other way around, which was a first, he was also the one who offered to take Alec in, which was new too.

Magnus moved his mouth down Alec’s shaft, one inch at a time until he had him all the way, his tongue started licking at it, making Alec go crazy, he started to move his hips up but Magnus held him in place by a hand on his hip.

Magnus let go of Alec’s shaft, “ Let me, I want to make you feel good, let me make you feel good” 

And with that, Alec was a goner, no one had ever wanted him to feel pleasure, most people he had been fucked by wanted him to feel pain, the rest wanted to feel pleasure themselves, him, no, he wasn’t important.

A loud moan escaped Alec’s mouth at the feeling of Magnus taking him all the way in again, his tongue moving around, touching every part of Alec’s cock, another moan threatened to escape, Alec bit hard on his lips so he wouldn’t be too loud.

“ don’t hold back sweetheart, it’s my company, if they don’t feel comfortable, they could just leave,” Magnus said, and before Alec could answer, he had him in his mouth again.

Alec gasped, Magnus started moving up and down Alec’s shaft faster now, the rhythm harder, Alec was almost there.

“ I… I am close, ah, ah Magnus please, I want to come, please can I come,” Alec said, he didn’t know why he asked, but the reaction he got was more than welcome.

Magnus moaned around his cock, which sent shivers down his body, he loved control, well that was obvious, Magnus moved his hand up to Alec nibbles, pinching them both at the same time, and that brought Alec to his climax.

He came in Magnus’ mouth, Magnus taking it like a champ, he kept stroking Alec’s cock in his mouths throughout his orgasm, swallowing all of Alec’s release.

When Alec was done, Magnus released his softened cock, and he stood up, Magnus’ eyes were roaming his body, like a hungry predator, and it almost got Alec hard again.

“ god Alexander, you are something, you are so beautiful, are you sure you are not some kind of celestial being?" Magnus said, sounding breathless.

Alec couldn’t help but laugh, celestial being, like he wasn’t going straight to hell, “ after what just happened, I highly doubt it” he said, finally locking eyes with the beauty in front of him, if anyone in this room was supposed to be carved by the gods, it would be Magnus, not him.

“ a beauty who got a mouth on him,” Magnus said licking what was left of Alec’s cum on his lips, “exactly my type” he winked at Alec, and Alec felt his cock twitch.

He offered him his hand and Alec took it, expecting to be lead out, Jonathan had ordered him to sleep with the man, maybe he didn’t have to tell him he just got a mind-blowing blowjob instead.

Magnus pulled him up, moving him closer to his chest, taking his mouth in a passionate kiss, this time Alec returned it, at full force, this time, Magnus’ tongue invaded Alec’s mouth, not even asking for permission, exploring every detail of Alec’s mouth.

Magnus broke the kiss, talking against Alec’s lips, “ Alexander” 

“ hmm “ was all Alec could get out.

“ I would like to feel myself inside you, would you want that?” 

The question caught Alec by surprise, he honestly  
Believed Magnus was throwing him out now, and that Jonathan was going to punish him when he got back, and still somehow he felt okay with it, he was happy even if it was just for a few minutes.

and now this man, this beautiful powerful man, was asking if he could save him from Jonathan’s rath and make him feel happy, “ fuck yes” Alec found the words flying out of his mouth.

The smirk on Magnus’ mouth was worth it though.

“ well then, angel,” he said, his hands on Alec ass, as he left him and placed him on his desk, “ we better get started, I only cancelled my meetings for two hours” 

Alec smirked, he found an opportunity to tease, he was gonna take it “ but two hours is a pretty long time, are you sure you can las..” 

Magnus interrupted his teasing by taking his lips in another kiss and started thrusting his hips into Alec’s, and Alec forgot what he was saying, after a few moments Magnus broke the kiss, Alec chasing after him.

“ Oh I know I can last Angel, are you sure you can handle it,” Magnus said, as he kept thrust slowly closer to Alec.

“ I don’t know” Alec bit his lower lip, holding back a moan, “ why don’t we test my ability,” he said, and the smirk on Magnus’ face only grew.

“ oh it would be my absolute pleasure,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s lips in his mouth again, sucking his lower lips - the one Alec had been biting on- between his teeth.

The moans Alec was giving were out of his control, and Magnus seemed to like it so why not.

For the first time, in probably his whole life, Alec wasn’t faking pleasure or at least wasn’t trying to forget the pain, he loved every single thing that was happening to him, if he died right now, he would die a happy man.

it didn’t feel like a job, and that was a problem, he knew Magnus could never actually have feelings for him, and even if for some messed up reason he did, Alec would never be anybody else’s, he would forever be Jonathan’s property.

“ Alexander, are you sure you are okay?” Magnus’ soft voice got him out of his trance, only he wasn’t kissing him anymore, he was holding him by his shoulders.

“ yeah yeah I am fine” 

“ you kind of spaced out on me, listen, if you are not comfortable with this we can finish this some other time, we could also totally stop, I would never make you do anything you are not comfortable with” Magnus sounded worried, Alec had never heard that tone from anyone, other than his siblings, it felt kind of weird.

“ yeah, I am fine, just kiss me, please” Alec pleaded, putting a smile on his face, he didn’t have to think about all that right now.

“ well, if you are sure, you don’t have to ask me twice,” he said moving closer to Alec and kissing him again, he slipped Alec’s already open shirt off his shoulders.

Alec started unbuttoning Magnus’ obviously expensive shirt, being extra careful with it, that’s why it surprised Alec when Magnus took his hands away from his shirt and started opening his own buttons, not looking at all careful.

“ I know you were trying to be polite and not rip my shirt open, and I really appreciate that sugar, but right now, I want to feel that gorgeous body pressed against mine as fast as I can, and I can unbutton shirts faster than anybody, so if you would kindly take your pants off, that would be a great help” Magnus said, already on the last button of his shirt.

Alec stood up from the desk shaking his head with a smile on his face, he took his pants off, when he looked up again, he was surprised to see that Magnus had done the same.

Alec looked Magnus in the eyes, then moved his eyes down Magnus’ body, his caramel skin was the sexiest thing he had ever seen and combined with his abbs, oh those abbs, Alec is sure he could lick them all night long, the v line, connecting to his… oh God, how could someone have such a beautiful cock?

Alec had his fair share of cocks, and he had never seen anything near as entrancing as Magnus’, it was longer and thicker than Jonathan’s, which was probably the largest dick he had ever taken, and overall, it Just looked beautiful.

Alec felt his mouth watering at the sight, he didn’t even know when it had happened, but he was on his knees already, licking Magnus’ member, and for the first time today, he actually heard the man moan.

Alec licked the slit on Magnus’ cock, tasting the pre-come that was there, and he wanted more, he really wanted more.

he was going to take Magnus in his mouth when he felt Magnus’ hand under his chin, moving it upwards, so their eyes met again.

“no... no angel, I want to feel my cock in you, I want to come inside of you, I want you to scream my name as I thrust against that sweet spot inside you” he said in the most seductive way and Alec felt himself hardening again, he nodded at Magnus.

Before he stood up, he moved his mouth back to Magnus’ cock, this time taking one of his balls in and sucking it in his mouth, while his hand was massaging the other, he heard a gasp escaping the other man’s mouth, and he was satisfied.

He let go of Magnus’ balls and started moving upwards, kissing and licking every part of the man’s body that he could, and with every wet open-mouthed kiss, he would feel Magnus’ cock twitch against his bare skin.

When he was all the way up, Magnus took his lips in a hard kiss that had their teeth clashing, as he moved Alec to be pressed against the desk again, putting his hands behind Alec’s thighs and lifting him up to set on the desk.

Magnus’ broke the kiss and moved away from Alec, which caused an unamused noise to escape his mouth, Magnus only giggled.

“ don’t worry sweetheart, I will only be a second” 

He moved to his desk drawers and opened one of them, taking something from it and closing it again, when he came back into Alec’s view, he could clearly see what he had in his hands, a bottle of lube and condoms.

Alec is actually surprised about the lube, he hadn’t thought about it, he would have been happy with Magnus taking him dry anyway, but that just makes it so much better.

Magnus was right in front of Alec, he put what was in his hand next to Alec then put his hands on Alec’s thighs, moving them apart and planting himself between them.

The feeling of Magnus' hands on his bare legs was like a fire burning through his skin, but a fire he was willing to play with.

All of the sudden, Magnus assaulted Alec’s neck, making the other man gasp at the surprise, he didn’t even notice Magnus opening the lube and putting some of it on one of his fingers until he felt that wet finger circling his entrance.

Alec couldn’t stop the gasp that got out of him, As Magnus pushed his finger inside of Him, he could feel Magnus smirk against his skin.

“ is that Okay angel?” 

“ aha” Alec moaned

Magnus started pumping that one finger inside Alec’s hole, his lips never leaving Alec’s body, Although now, it wasn’t on his neck, it was licking at the parabatai tattoo on his hips, the one he got with Jace when they were 13.

He really likes these tattoos, doesn’t he Alec thought.

“God “ Alec gasped as he felt another digit entering him, Magnus started scissoring his two fingers inside of Alec, and Alec really needed more.

“ please, Magnus” he whimpered.

“ please what angel?” Magnus asked, his tone playful, he knew exactly what Alec needed.

“ I need more Magnus, please, ple..” he was cut off by another digit entering him.

“ As you wish my dear Alexander” Magnus said, pumping his three fingers harder inside Alec.

He moved his mouth to one of Alec’s nibbles, licking it and grazing it with his teeth.

“Aaah “ Alec screamed, as Magnus hit his sweet spot, that and the feeling of Magnus’ mouth on his nibble, a scream was an understatement.

“ yes darling, is that good for you?” Magnus asked, taking Alec’s earlobe between his teeth and sucking on it.

“Ah, ye.. yes, yeaah” Alec said, more like screamed, “ please Magnus, please ….. you… I …. please, I need to feel you inside me…. ah, I …. ooooh….. I cannot ho …. ld back any lo….. longer” Alec managed to moan out between his screams.

And Magnus laughed, “ what ….. ever …. you …. say beauty” he said each word with a thrust of his fingers, then he pulled his fingers out of Alec’s ass.

“ no, no “ Alec cried out loud, not really noticing what he was saying.

And without warning, Magnus had the crown of his dick inside Alec’s hole.

“ YES, YES “ Alec yelled, And Magnus laughed again.

“ is it a yes or a no, you have to be precise,” Magnus said, still grinning, his hard cock already halfway inside Alec’s ass.

“ just fuck me,” Alec said, wrapping his legs on Magnus’ back and pushing him in encouragement by the heals of his feet.

Magnus took the hint and started pushing himself inside Alec’s ass, one inch at a time, and with every push, Alec would moan in pleasure.

After Magnus was fully seated inside Alec he stopped moving, taking a deep breath, but Alec wasn’t having it he started moving his ass around Magnus’ cock, and the voice that came out of Magnus' mouth almost had Alec coming untouched.

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s hips, “ Just give me a second, you are just so tight” Magnus said, to Alec’s surprise, was Magnus not sure he could handle Alec, Alec had to use that.

He started clenching his ass around Magnus’ cock, and every time he would do that Magnus would moan.

It wasn’t until he started moving his hips again that Magnus spoke, “ Alexander, if you keep that up, this is gonna be over faster than either of us wants it to be, so Just give me a damn second” Magnus said, trying to sound serious, but his laugh betrayed him.

“ I thought two hours weren’t a long time, And I couldn’t handle you, I was hoping to whiteness that,”Alec said, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

“ careful what you wish for Alexander,” Magnus said before he pulled himself almost all the way out of Alec then pushed himself back hard, making Alec scream as he hit his prostate.

“ Magnus… oh, Magnus… yes … right there… RIGHT FUCKING THERE” Alec screamed again and again, as Magnus hit his sweet spot over and over again, with every hard thrust.

“ oh Alexander, you feel so good, how can you be so good” Magnus moaned in Alec’s ear, biting at his neck, the praise was doing things to Alec.

Alec moaned again, and He screamed Magnus name, “ yes angel” was what Alec got from him.

“ hard… ah.. harder Magnus, I …. need … GOD.. deeper, I want to … feel ...all ...of .. you” Alec cried.

“ Ah, Alexander, sweet sweet Alexander, your wish is my command” Magnus moaned as he pushed himself deeper into Alec ass, he was balls deep, and Alec could feel Magnus’ breath hitching as it touched his skin.

“ ALE..XAN..DER” Magnus moaned, his voice rough and high pitched. 

Even with as much passion as there was in what Magnus was doing to him, this is the most gentle way Alec had ever been treated.

Magnus was thrusting into him hard and fast, but not at all forgetting his cock hanging in the air, like most others would, he was stroking it with the same speed as his thrusts, he always had his mouth on some part of Alec’s body.

He would give him light kisses or would whisper sweet sexy things in his ear, all that combined with fact that Alec was getting fucked by a fucking God, it had Alec coming hard in Magnus’ hand, Magnus following not far after him, screaming Alec’s full name.

He kept thrusting into Alec throughout both their orgasms and after they were both done, panting into each other’s mouths, Magnus looked Alec in the eyes, he then brought his tongue out, licking Alec’s parted lips.

Then he spoke, “ I know I have been complimenting you from the moment I saw you, but I need to tell you this, you, Alexander Lightwood, are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen my whole life, yet for someone with your looks and the body of a Greek god, you have the sweetest personality ever, at least that’s what I saw, and I would like to see more if you would let me, I almost always only sleep with a person once, but I would really like to repeat what just happened here, if you are willing to I mean?” His voice was rough, and he was still panting, yet he was speaking with an elegance no one who had just gone through what he just  
went through was allowed to have.

“ yes, I would very much like that” Alec answered, also panting, knowing he looked like an absolute mess, the smile on his face was so big, he had never smiled that much before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me.
> 
> I know it’s been ages but I was kindda low the past few months; work and school didn’t help and that story is kinda dark so It would have made me even more depressed.
> 
> 8 will try and keep up weekly updates until I finish it hopefully.

When Alec walked out of the company he saw Hodge, and the smile on his face fell.

He had forgotten while he was with Magnus that it was all supposed to be acting, he had let himself believe.

Hodge opened the door for him and he entered the car, he started thinking about Jonathan, what was he going to report back to him.

Oh hey Johnny, I just got fucked by the fucking God you sent me to and it was mind blowing And I want him to fuck me like that till the day I die, he thought, if he did that that day will come sooner than Alec would like.

The car stopped and he went inside the house, he needed to give a full report, he walked to Jonathan’s office and nocked.

He was greeted by a naked Jonathan, who pulled him closer, kissing his lips.

“ hey baby “ 

Alec was surprised and confused, he decided to play along anyway, he put a smile on his face, “ hi “ he said.

Jonathan walked him to the desk, “ so?” 

“ well, I did it, he said he wants it to be more than a one time thing” 

“ good, good Alec, now, tell me this, did you like it?” He asked, and a shiver ran down Alec’s spine.

“ what do you mean?” Alec asked, playing as innocent as he could.

“ well, he is young, pretty, powerful and from what I hear, pretty good in bed too, so Alec, did you like it when he touched you?” He asked again, his hands unbuttoning Alec’s pants.

“ he.. he was okay” Alec lied.

“ okay” Jonathan smirked, “ how about we make your day more than Okay then, how did he have you?” 

Alec knew what was coming, and he didn’t like it, not one bit.

“ on the desk, he sat me there, and just pushed into me” Alec said, not much details, Jonathan wouldn’t be happy about the amount of licking and kissing that happened.

Jonathan pushed him so his back hit the edge of his desk.

“ okay take your pants off and get up there” Jonathan ordered, what a gentleman.

Alec did as he was told, then Jonathan came closer to him and without any warnings, he pushed himself into Alec, if Alec wasn’t loose from Magnus’ cock, this would’ve hurt like a pitch.

Jonathan started thrusting onto him, and Alec could tell he was annoyed by how loose Alec was, he also knew he would never say that, it would be an admission that Magnus’ cock was big enough to leave Alec loose, and suddenly, Alec was thankful for Jonathan’s fucking size insecurity.

“ Jonathan, just please don’t be rough, If we plan on me sleeping with him again, he might noticed if I am hurt, since he doesn’t do rough” he didn’t know what possessed him to say that, and after he said it he regretted it immediately.

Jonathan could Just get angry and fuck him rougher than any other time.

Jonathan smiled at him, shocking, “ Okay Alec, how did you come?” He said as he pulled and pushed inside of Alec.

“ ah.. he .. he stroked me with his hands” Alec answered.

Jonathan’s hand went to Alec’s still dull cock, and he took it in his hand, “ come on baby, why are you not getting hard for me, do you not want this” Jonathan asked, and Alec panicked.

“ of course I do, no no Just give me a minute” he said, he had to get hard, he had to scream, he had to come all over himself, or Jonathan won’t be satisfied.

The only thing he could think of doing, was to think of Magnus, he felt dirty as the idea entered his mind, but feeling dirty, is better than feeling dead.

So he went back in his mind to when Magnus had him in that same position, fucking him senseless, and somehow it worked.

When Alec woke up the next day, it was almost noon, he was exhausted, his body hurt all over, but he didn’t mind it that much.

His time with Magnus left him hurting in all the right places, and after he asked Jonathan not to be rough with him, he had actually listened to him and kept it light, he still fucked him all night until Alec was too exhausted to function, and fell asleep on the bed.

He stood up and walked out of the room, he went to the kitchen, he needed fuel, he made himself breakfast and ate alone.

A few hours later Alec saw Raj entering the living room.

“ Jonathan isn’t here “ he said to him.

“ I know, he wanted me to give you a massage, Mr Bane is waiting for a contract, he asked that you drive it up to his loft since today was his off day” Raj said.

Alec suddenly forgot the pain he was feeling, if it meant he gets to be ruined by Magnus Bane’s touch, he would like to have this pain every day.

“ when?” He tried not to show his excitement.

“ now would be good, I think you should get dressed and Hodge will give you a ride” Raj answer, before he turned around to leave.

Alec walked up to his room, he went to his closet.

After a while of thinking, he choose a dark purple button up shirt, and black skinny jeans, and he walked out of the house to find Hodge waiting for him.

He walked to the car and got in, the whole ride to Magnus’ place, Alec was thinking what Magnus was going to do once Alec got there, the possibilities alone made him half hard.

20 minutes later the car stopped, Hodge told him to call him when he was done, Alec got out of the car, and went inside the building.

He was stopped by the doorman, “ excuse me sir, can I help you?” The man asked.

“ yeah, actually, I don’t know where I am going exactly, I have a meeting with Mr Magnus Bane?” Alec said, a sheepish smile on his face.

“ oh yeah, you are Mr. Lightwood right?” The man asked and Alec nodded, “ Mr Bane told me to he was expecting you, just ride the elevator, the penthouse floor” he said smiling at him and pointing to the elevator.

Alec smiled back at him and started walking to the elevator, the building from the outside didn’t look like much, certainly not worthy of the most powerful businessman in New York to be living in.

Once he was inside, it looked much better, he was certain him and his siblings would’ve never been able to afford an apartment in it, but still, it didn’t look like Magnus’ style.

After the elevator stopped, Alec went to the door and rang the bell, a moment later a very hot, very casual Magnus Bane appeared in front of him.

He was wearing a light pink silk rope, that left his fall chest exposed, his makeup was still on point, but he looked lighter somehow, he was barefoot, and holding a wine glass in one of his hands.

“ Alexander” Magnus greeted him, a devilish smile on his face, “ you have kept me waiting” Magnus said, extending his hand for Alec to take, as he dragged him to his living room.

If Alec had thought the place didn’t look like Magnus, he was proved wrong, the inside of Magnus’ apartment spoke volumes, it felt like him, and If Alec had to guess its price, he would guess it would be an 7 or 8 digit number.

Alec was looking around the house when they came to a stop, Magnus took the file from his hand and pushed him to sit on the couch, he was a hundred percent sure Magnus was going to get on top of him and start kissing him senseless.

Well, that’s not what happened.

“ Ragnor” Magnus shouted, and a man who looked just a little bit older than Magnus walked into the living room, he wore glasses and was drinking what seemed like some kind of tea.

“ yes, Magnus, I am coming” Ragnor said and Alec didn’t understand what was happening.

Does Magnus want a threesome or something, well it wouldn’t be the first time that had happened to Alec, forgive him for assuming.

“ my dear friend, this is Alexander Lightwood” Magnus introduce him to this Ragnor guy, the way he said his name sent shivers down Alec’s spine.

“ Alexander, this is my dear friend and lawyer Ragnor Fell” Magnus introduced the guy.

Alec looked at Ragnor who was eyeing him with a knowing smirk, he extended his hand to him, and the man shook it.

“ pleasure to meet you Mr Fell” Alec said, Lawyer, so this is a business meeting after all, he thought.

“ Lightwood ha? i think I recognize the name.” The man said, and that made Magnus look at him.

“ yeah, you probably do, my father is a lawyer too he worked for Mr Velarc’s father” Alec answered, guessing where he had heard the name.

“ Oh yeah yeah, old Robert, we have never really got along, I mean no offense of course” Ragnor said, he looked kind of disgusted once he remembered Robert.

And honestly Alec can relate.

“ none taken, we are not that close” Alec said, not commenting further on the matter.

“ anyway, Ragnor is here to check the papers for me legally, before I take a look at it with my accountants” Magnus interrupted the conversation, feelings it was getting a little personal.

Alec was thankful.

“ take a seat Alexander, I will go mix you a drink” Magnus added, before he went to his mini bar.

“ so, Alexander, what do you do for your company? ” Ragnor asked, the question almost made Alec laugh, oh if you only knew.

“ it’s Alec actually, Mr Bane is the only person who insists on calling me Alexander, and I can do nothing about it” Alec correct, “ And I am Mr Velarc’s personal assistant” 

“ okay Alec, since when does Magnus work with assistants? ” Ragnor asked, and obvious knowing smirk on his face.

“ since I am Magnus Bane, and I can do whatever the hell I want” Magnus’ voice came from behind Alec, before he could see him holding a pink drink with blue flames on top.

He handed the drink to Alec, winking at him.

“ So Ragnor, do you have everything you need?” Magnus said, sitting at the chair opposite to the one Alec’s sitting on.

“ yes Magnus, now, I will call you tomorrow and give you my opinion, see you soon old friend, oh, and Cat told me to remind you that Madzie’s birthday is in 4 weeks, so make sure that you are totally free that day” Ragnor said, as he was walking out of the loft.

“ don’t worry dear cabbage, I already have that day freed in my calendar, see you soon” he waved at his friend, who rolled his eyes at the nickname before he closed the apartment door.

Alec truly had no idea what he was supposed to do now, he stayed silent, finishing his drink, Magnus made no effort to talk as well.

When Alec was done with the drink, he stood up, having decided his work was done and that was it for the day.

“ I guess I will go Mr.. Magnus, see you soon I guess” 

“ oh really, are you going home?” Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec.

“ I mean if that’s what you want” Alec said, trying and failing not to show how effaced he was by the man’s seductive tone.

“ oh no, that’s totally not what I alwant Alexander, but that is not important, what’s important is, what do you want?” Magnus asked biting his lip, and parting his legs suggestively.

Alec didn’t know what happened exactly or what possessed him, but he was now on his knees between Magnus’ thighs.

The silk pants Magnus was wearing stuck so nicely to his body, it made Alec’s mouth water.

He moved his head lower, until his lips touched Magnus’ clothed cock, and to Alec’s surprise the man gasped.

He parted his lips and started mouthing at the clothed half hard cock, until he heard Magnus chuckle.

“ well someone is eager” 

“ sorry sorry, I just got carried away, I… do you want me .. to ..” Alec stuttered and pointed at Magnus’ crotch.

Magnus gave him a smirk before his hand went to Alec’s hair tugging on it and pushing his head further down.

Guess that’s a yes, Alec thought.

he went right back to mouthing Magnus’ already hard cock, his hands went to the waistband of the silk pants, and he removed them in one go.

And it was the only time Alec was willing to let his mouth leave Magnus length.

He started kissing Magnus length, leaving wet kisses on every part of it, from what he could gather Magnus enjoyed that.

He then moved on to licking Magnus’ shaft from its head to its base, up and down, over and over again, the feeling of his tongue touching Magnus almost made him on fire.

One of his hand moved to take Magnus’ shaft while the other started massaging his balls, his tongue was now teasing Magnus’ slit and with that a gasp escaped Magnus’ mouth.

“ so” Alec spoke, his mouth still touching Magnus’ cock,” do you want to come in my mouth, my hand or my ass, the choice is yours” he said, taking Magnus’ head in his mouth, between each option.

“ all the above” Magnus whispered, and pulled Alec’s hair lightly to get him to get up.

Alec stood up and went to give Magnus a kiss, their kiss was passionate, teasing and a promise of more.

Magnus pulled Alec’s shirt which made him now sitting on Magnus’ lab with his legs straddling Magnus’, and suddenly he got an idea.

He let go of Magnus and stood up, Magnus looked like he was going to complain when Alec started taking his pants of.

He had made a point of wearing very tight very short black boxers that left nothing to the imagination, and from the look of pure want on Magnus’ face, it was the right choice.

“ Magnus” he whispered leaning down to Magnus’ ear as he was climbing him back up.

“ yes angle” Magnus said, he sounded breathless, witch was kind of fun.

“ I want to try something” Alec said licking Magnus’ ear as he said it, and he felt Magnus’ cock twitch under him.

“ oh yeah, try away my darling” he said and right then Alec started.

He started moving his ass on Magnus’ lap, stroking his already hard cock, once, twice, he then changed the angel slightly and now he was brushing both their cocks against each other.

The earned a hard gasp from Magnus, which the turned into a giggle.

“ oh, is that what we are doing now” he said, and Alec answered him by a him and sucking at his Adam’s apple.

He then quikend the base every few times he would do it the voices coming out of Magnus would be even more beautiful.

“ do you like that Magnus?” Alec asked in his ear, as he took his earlobe between his teeth and sucked on it.

“ ah …. you have …” Magnus said between his mones, “ no …… idea “.

a smirk appeared on Alec’s face, he was never the one in control before, it was exhilarating.

He added more speed and pressure to his thrusts, and that got him moaning as well.

“ Alexander” Magnus moaned, “ your voice is so sexy, and when you moan it takes me apart, I don’t think I can handle it much longer ” Magnus sounded breathless, “ I think…. I am gonna come” 

After hearing that Alec was almost their himself, he hadn’t known he could get to the edge by mostly words.

He quickened his base and after just a few strokes, Magnus was screaming his name while his cum was now covering most of his chest.

At the same time Alec had came in his boxers, with a loud groan, the scene in front of him was enough to get any man to his knees.

Alec kept on the thrusting until Magnus was done, when he was, Alec stood up which caused Magnus to groan loudly.

He then sat down again this time between Magnus’ legs and he started licking his softened cock, taking avery sip of Magnus’ cum and swallowing it, all the while keeping eye contact with Magnus. 

Somehow, Alec could feel Magnus’ cock re-hardening, which was interesting.

Alec then moved on to lickin Magnus’ chest, finally Alec’s tongue was now playing around in Magnus’ bellybutton, which cause a high gasp to come out of Magnus.

When Alec was done he stood up from between Magnus’ legs and sat next to him on the couch, Magnus then leaned down to give him a passionate kiss.

When they parted, Magnus circled Alec’s lips with his tongue, taking what’s left of his cum off of Alec’s mouth.

“So, would you like to finish this in my bedroom or is this comfortable” Magnus talked against Alec’s mouth.

“ oh, you sure you can do that after you just …. you know, now “ Alec teased.

Magnus stood up and gave his hand to Alec to help him get up.

“ I think we proved the last time that I know what I am cable of” he smirked at him and pulled him in for another kiss, only now Magnus m’ hant was on Alec’s ass, and Alec’s was taking his rope off his shoulders.

They kept kissing until they entered Magnus’ bedroom and that’s when Magnus let go of Alec and pushed him on the bed.

“ oh, and FYI, you are so fucking sexy when you decide to take control, you might want to make a habit out of it” he said to Alec before jumped on the bed over him.

——-

 

They were a mess, both of them, panting hard, hair crumbled, and lips swallowed.

Alec doesn’t even know how long had they been doing that, a few hours at least.

He was now standing against the headboard of the bed, his hands taking advantage of the wall in front of him, with Magnus’ body stuck to his back.

Magnus had just came for the fourth time today, while for Alec it was the fifth, he needed food.

And sleep.

They both fell to the bed, with Alec’s head rested on Magnus chest.

“ wow” Alec whispered.

“ yeah” Magnus said back.

“ so is that how you always have sex?” Alec asked.

“ kinda” Magnus chuckled, “ but this was also different somehow“.

Alec looked up at him and smiled “ in good ways I hope”

He looked down at the same time Alec was looking up at him, and he leaned to give him a kiss.

They laid there for awhile, with comfortable silence surrounding them. Magnus started playing with Alec’s hair which was so calming apparently.

Suddenly Alec understood why Izzy always asks him to do that for her when she was feeling bad or had a bad dream.

“Alexander” Magnus whispered.

“ yeah” Alec answered.

“ would you like to make this a regular thing, like not just me calling work and taking advantage of the situation” he said it softly.

“ what do you mean?” alec asked not getting what he wants exactly, and suddenly remembering about Jonathan, and wondering if that could be considered a part of the plan.

“ I mean, I don’t date, but whenever I find someone I enjoy, I have an arrangement with them, to be kind of friends, with benefits that is, no silly rules like in the movies, if it turns into something more then so be it, it usually doesn’t, for me at least but it’s a possibility who knows, only one rule though” Magnus said.

Alec was interested, “ which is?” 

“ I don’t share, meaning while we have this arrangement I will have no other partners and I hope you won’t too if you want to be with me that is, and if at any point, you meet someone who you think could be worth it, then you tell me and we break it off immediately and same goes for me, but we could still be in each other’s lives that is, if there is cheating however, then it’s over, no turning back ever, the only thing I never forgive is cheating” Magnus finished his deal, he was waiting for Alec to answer.

Somehow, big wheels were turning in Alec’s mind right now, he saw an opportunity he couldn’t miss.

“ okay, but full disclosure, I had sex with an old, what do I call him ‘ fuck buddy’ of mine yesterday, he showed up and I didn’t know this was gonna be a thing, and he is way more into me than I am into him anyway, so I will just tell him it’s over, for now at least” Alec said, he had no idea why he said that but Magnus’ answer surprised him the most.

“ yeah, I had a feeling” he said.

Alec looked at him wide eyed “ what??? How? “ 

“ I know my handy work anywhere my dear” Magnus winked at him, “ so now, do we have a deal?” 

“ yeah, definitely” Alec said, moving up again to kiss Magnus.

—————————

When Alec went home, he found what he was expecting, Jonathan was waiting for him again, half naked.

“ hi baby” he went and gave Alec a kiss.

“ how did it go?” He asked.

“ well, I think it’s working, he offered to make it a thing, he only had one condition, no other partners” Alec said, he was officially starting his plan.

“ oh yeah ? “ Jonathan asked 

“ yeah, he said that if I ever cheated this would be it, it would be over and any relationship with him would be broken, including work relationships” he added that last part out of his own mind, he needed to give Jonathan something he was not willing to lose.

“ okay, so no rough sex then, I could manage that” Sebastian looked upset, but he was containing his anger.

“ I think no sex at all more like it” Alec said,trying and surprisingly succeeding to sound disappointed.

“ what the fuck?” Jonathan said, his contaminated anger was getting out.

“ I don’t know baby, don’t know exactly how but he knew I had sex with someone else after I came from his office, he said he knew his handy work” Alec said it in the most disgusted way he could fathom.

“ Johnny, we don’t have to do this, maybe we could find someone else to play boyfriend for the guy, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable” Alec moved to Jonathan’s back, wrapping his hands around his shoulders.

Alec knew his life was a fucking mess, but after 14 years being in Jonathan’s life, he knew how to make him believe he had feelings for him.

If Jonathan didn’t believe that, he would have already killed Alec, Alec only gets away with getting fucked by other people for Jonathan by assuring him that he shouldn’t be jealous and that he only loves him.

Somehow his twisted mind believes that after all the shit he had put Alec through, he could love him.

“ no baby, we need the son of a bitch, I will try and contain myself, if it gets harder We will find a solution, now baby, I want to relax, and since I cannot touch you and you cannot either, I am gonna touch myself, and I want you to get naked and turn me on” he said licking his lips.

As much as Alec would have loved to get rid of him for good, a few weeks of not being fucked by Jonathan was still considered a win, even if it meant he had to tease him until he came in his own hand.

So he did, and hoped that it will stay that way for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

“ AH …. YES” Magnus screamed, “ take it angel, take it all in”.

Apparently, Alec did like being in control, he hadn’t expected it, he never got the chance.

But right now, having the great Magnus Bane underneath him, a literal mess of screams, moans and sweet, while he was riding him.

It was all his doing, he had Magnus’ hands held up by one of his, while the other one was playing with Magnus’ nipples.

He leaned down and took Magnus’ mouth in a soul crushing kiss, sliding his tongue into Magnus’, and entangling it with his.

The past four weeks have been like that, hours of pure joy for Alec that Almost made him feel like he was being given his dues after all the terrible shit that happened to him before. 

And not Just was Magnus good in bed, he was kind to him, made him laugh, and most importantly, he was the main reason his life had less Jonathan in it.

“ Magnus” he whispered into Magnus’ mouth.

“ aha” Magnus moaned.

“ Come for me baby” he said as he started quickened his pace, he had decided he wanted to come untouched, that was mainly the reason why he was pinning Magnus’ hands, he usually loved the feeling of them on his body.

At the action, Magnus started moaning different things, Alec could only understand his name, GOD, he sounded beautiful, his moans Alone had Alec on the verge of coming.

“ I ...I am coming” he understood these words too, and with a louder moan Magnus was coming inside of Alec.

The feeling of Magnus’ cum filling him up, the warmth that was inside of him, it made Alec cum on the spot, screaming right alongside Magnus.

This was the first time they had decided not to use condoms, they both got tested at the beginning of the arrangement, and now they trust each other enough to not fear the whole cheating thing, at least that's what Magnus said.

So they wanted to try it out.

And God was Alec glad they did.

He kept riding Magnus through out their climax, while holding himself by putting his hand on the wall in front of him.

When they were done he rolled on the bed where he was laying right next to Magnus who rolled himself over to the point where he was practically sleeping on top of Alec.

His hand playing with the short dark hairs on his chest, and tracing his tattoos.

It went back to the parabatai tattoo again, and started tracing it.

“ what are they called again?” He asked softly.

Alec loved how he asked questions about him, he even loved it more when they were questions he could answer.

“ runes” he answered.

“ this is the one you got with your brother right?” He asked.

“ yep, this is the parabatai rune” he said.

“ so why not with Izzy” he asked.

“ it’s just…” he stopped talking looking for the right words.

“ I have a great relationship with all my siblings, I love them all and they love me so much, but Jace is not my brother by blood, so I kinda wanted him to have something of mine that was sacred, even more than blood, because of my parents, to me Family is so not about blood, so Now, me and Jace have that binding us together, while I have blood binding me to Izzy and Max” he said, a smile formed automatically on his face.

He loved talking about his siblings, but he never talked about them with Jonathan, with him it was always the less he knew the better.

“ a parabatai is a brother of the soul, you fight alongside each other your whole life, you are willing to lay down your life for theirs, and if one of them dies, part of the other dies with them, which describes me and Jace perfectly” he finished and looked up at Magnus to find him staring at him.

“ sorry, you probably weren’t actually interested, I just got caught in the moment” Alec was trying to cover his empatressment with a laugh.

“ are you kidding, the way you talk about your siblings, it’s mesmerizing, I would like to stay like that with you talking about the people you love all day, it’s so beautiful darling, and don’t ever apologize to me” Magnus said, putting his hand on Alec’s face.

Alec leaned down, and took his lips in a light kiss, he was getting too caught up in this, this was gonna end.

Badly.

With someone extremely hurt.

Most likely him.

“ unfortunately, we can’t” Alec said after letting go of Magnus, “ we both have work to go to, and I could actually get fired” .

Magnus chuckled, oh only if he knew, Alec’s most precious wish was to get fired.

“ is it okay if I take a shower before I go though?” He asked.

“ of course angle, I will make us something to eat until you come out” he picked Alec’s cheek one more time before he went to the kitchen.

Alec stood up to go to the bathroom, a few minutes after he went in, his phone started ringing.

Magnus came in to look who is calling and found a photograph of Alec with his hand around a gorgeous girl who looks just a few years younger than him, the name Izzy was written on the screen “ Alexander, your sister’s calling” 

“ just leave it, I will call her when I get out” he shouted from the bathroom.

“ okay, food is ready” he said back.

He had actually made an effort, toast, cheese and juice, with a red rose on the table he brought for Alexander to eat in the bed before he goes.

A text msg appeared on Alec’s phone with izzy’s name and a simple 911.

The phone started ringing again, “ sweetheart, I think it’s an emergency, she sent a 911 and is calling again” he said now holding the phone in front of the bathroom.

“ okay, I am coming out, just could you answer her so and tell her I am coming” Alec said, he sounded nervous, which kind of made Magnus nervous as well.

“ okay, just please don’t slip or hit your head in your hurry or something” he said and heard Alec laugh, okay good.

he walked away from the door to answer so if there is indeed something, he doesn’t freak Alec out.

“ Alec thank fuck, where are you?” He heard the panic in the girl’s voice.

“ Hello” he said.

“ you are not Alec, is this… ” She said when she heard his voice, “ is this Sebastian” she said with a sigh, and Magnus already liked her.

the way she said the name makes it quite clear how she feels about the guy.

“ no darling, this is Magnus” he said.

“ alright Magnus, could you give my brother the phone” she said, now plain annoyed.

“ he is in the shower but he will be right out, he told me to answer so you won’t freak out, too late I guess” 

“ shower, told you to answer, who the hell are you” she sounded genuinely confused, ” not important, can you please tell him to go to St. Ambrose Hospital, Max fell down the stairs in school and he was moved there, and my asshole of a boss won’t let me go there until I finish my fucking presentation” she said, the panic back in her voice.

“ hey, calm down it’s okay, I will make sure to give him the message” he said in a calming tone, “ let’s just hope his asshole of a boss lets him go” he tried joking to make the girl feel better.

He heard a light laugh, “ thank you , Magnus” she said, and she ended the call.

Just then Alec came out of the bathroom, water dripping down his body, he hadn’t even bothered to cover any thing with a towel.

And the scene in front of Magnus almost made him forget the girl’s emergency and get Alec down on the bed again.

“So ?” Alec asked raising his eyebrows when He found Magnus staring, “Did you answer her ?” which got Magnus out of his daydream.

“ and I am back” he whispered to himself, which made Alec chuckle.

“ yeah get dressed, your brother fell in school and was sent to a hospital, come on. I will take you there I already know the place my friend Cat works there I will call her and make sure she checks up on him” he said it so fast, to not give Alec a chance to think about it too much.

Without a second thought he started getting dressed while Magnus took his phone to call Cat and ask her to check on the kid.

20 minutes later Alec and Magnus were both getting into the hospital, and heading straight towards the room Cat told them Max was in.

When the entered, Max was on the bed, with a brown boy standing over his bed holding his hand, and a blond girl sitting opposite to him on the bed.

“ Max” Alec breathed.

“ Alec” the boy looked at his brother and his smile became ten times more bright.

Alec ran to him and gave him a hug, they looked adorable.

Just then Caratarina walked into the room and smiled at Magnus, giving him one of her knowing looks.

“ hello there, Alec right?” She asked extending her hand to him, “ I am Cat, we weren’t introduced the last time we saw each other” she gave him a kind smile which he returned.

“ yeah, hope it had happened under better circumstances though” he tried to make sound like a joke, he couldn’t.

“ yeah, but you don’t have to worry, Max is going to be totally okay, his left arm was fractured, and he had a slight concussion, the doctor said he should be ready to go by tonight” she said.

“ oh . thank you so much” Alec stood up and gave Cat a hug, to which Magnus shrugged.

“Any friend of Magnus’ “ she hugged him back. 

“ anyway, I will be out there if you need me Max, alright” she said after she let go of Alec, winking at Magnus, “ could you come with me a second Mags?” She said.

“ yeah sure, glad to see you are doing good dear” he said then he looked at Alec ,” I will be back in a minute Alexander” he squeezed his hand and Alec squeezed his back before letting go of him.

“ sooo” Max said finally after, “ who exactly is that?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“ He is none of your business” he said, he then looked at the boy who still had his hand in Max’s hand.

“ oh, these are my friends Elias and sarah” he introduced the pair.

“ hi, Max has told us a lot about you” the boy said.

“ although you are way hotter in person” the girl added and the boy glared at her.

“ first of all he is like 10 years older than you, second he is gay so respect his boundaries” he schooled the girl and Max was giggling.

“ I was just making and observation, did you see me give him my number or something, god chill” she said.

“ I mean don’t get me wrong, I totally would have if he was into girls, and hadn’t just came in with the most intimidating man I have ever seen in my life, are you guys dating, cause you would be the hottest couple on the planet” the girl said excitedly.

Elias face palmed himself, Alec felt like tomato, while Max just giggled.

“ sorry Alec, Sara kind of has no filter ” Max said 

“ yeah I got that “ Alec answered, chuckling, “ so what exactly happened?” 

“ Nothing, I just fell” he said.

“ no he didn’t, that assface pushed him” sarah said.

“ I am sorry what?” Alec said, he couldn’t process what was being said.

“ I told you Alec, nothing happened” Max said, glaring at the girl

“ hey, it’s okay” Elias said giving Max’s hand a squeeze, “ one of the jocks at school likes to bully me whenever he sees me, this time he met me on the stairs so he was going to come at me or whatever when Max came between us, he stopped him from hitting me so the guy pushed him and he fell down the stairs, the school doesn’t want to believe us because he is a star player and they said that Max just fell” the boy was talking with such pain, and truly Alec can relate.

He found tears getting down his face, but he wiped them quickly, “ I promise you Max, I will take care of this okay, and Elias I truly am sorry no one deserves that fear” 

He was going to get out of the room so that he doesn’t break down in front of his baby brother, when he felt a hand on his back.

“ yes Max, just give me the name of the boy and I will make sure he gets dealt with accordingly” he heard Magnus’ voice next to him and suddenly he felt he can breath again.

“ Alexander, could you come with me for a second, just some paper work “ he said to Alec and walked him out of the room.

Just when they got out he stood in front of Alec stood on his toes and rested Alec’s head on his shoulder, slowly caressing his hair.

“ it’s okay angle, he can’t see you now, let it out” He whispered in his ear.

And Alec cried.

A minute later he stopped, “ oh god I ruined your shirt” he said and Magnus chuckled.

“ it’s okay sweetheart, are you okay now” he asked

“ yeah, I just was too afraid for him and the fact that someone actually did it and I can’t do anything about it kills me, I fucking hate bullies ” he said, his head was still on Magnus’ shoulder, and Magnus’ long fingers were still playing in his hair.

“ I know, and I meant it Alexander, I will make sure the bully is dealt with in the best way, you just get me a name, okay?” He said.

Alec took his head off of Magnus’ shoulder and looked him in the eyes, he meant it “ okay” he said 

“ now breath angle, you wouldn’t want your baby brother to see you this way now, would you?” he said, wiping what tears were left on Alec’s face with his hand.

Alec’s phone rang then he got it out and it was Sebastian.

“ shit shit shit shit” Alec started cursing,” I hadn’t told him , I was supposed to meet him half and hour ago” he started panicking.

“ hey hey breath it’s okay, he will understand “ Magnus tried to reason.

But Alec knew better, “ no he won’t, he doesn’t give a shit about my family ” he said, unable to filter what is coming out of his mouth.

“ okay so you just tell him that I was late to the meeting, this way he has nothing against you and he can’t fire me” he held Alec’s hand tightly.

But it looked like it wasn’t working, so he stood on his toes again and crashed their lips together, he squeezed his hand tighter and made sure to keep kissing him until he calms down.

When he did he parted their lips but stayed at the same position, he could feel Alec’s breath hitting his face.

“ it’s gonna be okay angle, you just say what I tell you, you tell him I was an hour late, and that your sister called to say your brother went to the hospital so I told you I would give you a ride so you couldn’t say no, and that you called him as soon as I left you alone because I told you that I was sure he wouldn’t have a problem with a family emergency that it was what any decent human would do, and you didn’t want him to seem like a bad guy for the sake of the deal” he talked slowly in a calming voice, his lips brushed Alec’s with every word.

“ okay” Alec took a deep breath and whispered back to him.

“ Okay” Magnus said with a smile, “ call him, I will be here” he said.

“ yeah” Alec said as he looked back at his phone, he dialed Jonathan’s work number with the name Sebastian.

“ Hi” he said when he answered him, and looked at Magnus that he will stand a little bit further.

He hoped Magnus would just respect it being a business call.

“ where the fuck are you Alec “ Jonathan shouted at him.

“ sorry Johnny, so sorry, it’s just he stood me up for an hour and I was gonna leave but I didn’t want to screw things up, then when he came he wouldn’t let me go until Izzy called, max had an accident at school and was transferred into a hospital, he heard the phone call and insisted that he would drive me there. He just assumed you would be okay with it, and I couldn’t tell him you wouldn’t be, it seemed he thought that it was the moral thing or whatever, I feared it would affect the deal” Alec said.

There was nothing on the other line for a few seconds so Alec asked.

“ Jonathan you still with me ?” He asked 

“ yeah baby, and of course I am okay with it, take the day be with your brother, I will see you tonight” he said and without adding any thing he hung up.

Alec released a breath he was holding, the tension in his shoulders was gone.

God damn it, his life was a nightmare.

He looked back and found Magnus waiting for him in front of the room.

He walked back to him, when he was in front of him the man smiled, Alec didn’t bother, he put his hand behind Magnus’s nick and brought their lips closer again.

He wanted to show him how grateful he was through his kiss, for helping him for being here, so he did.

He kissed him slowly and tenderly, and with all the passion he got.

When he let him go, he kept their foreheads touching, and breathed slowly.

“ don’t do it” he found himself whispering to Magnus.

“ hmm?” He asked Alec in confusion.

“ don’t sign the deal, I am not giving you information from my company, that would be illegal, all I am saying is, you might be able to get a better deal, from my personal opinion that is”  
He finished.

And the look on Magnus’ eyes was of true surprise, he hadn’t expected that of him.

“ Alexander” he said back to him, “ I think we might need to renegotiate the terms of our arrangement he smiled as he said it softly.

Magnus licked his lower lip and moved his head closer to Alec, and kissed him again.

They were so lost in each other that they hadn’t noticed the girl staring at them.

“ ehm!” She said.

They looked at the direction of the voice to find Izzy crossings her arms and looking them up and down.

“ I am guessing you are Magnus” she said.

“ that would be correct, And you are the lovely Isabelle, let’s just say your brother’s description doesn’t do you justice” he took her hand and gave it a kiss.

She smirked at him and said, “ okay, he can stay” she said and Alec rolled his eyes.

“ I wish I could darling but unfortunately..” he said before Alec cut him off.

“ you have a meeting in 30 minutes, and you hate being late, so Just go I am gonna be Okay, Sebastian said I could have the day, I will just call you later okay” he said after he looked at the time.

“ okay angle, I guess I will see you tomorrow at the meeting” he said and he went to kiss Alec again.

When they were done Magnus went away for his meeting and Alec was left alone with Izzy, this was gonna be a long day.

“ so, angle” she teased, “ and he drove you here, you let him answer the phone when it was me, he obviously knows us pretty well considering you described me, badly I might add, and I think that was the first time I saw you smile genuinely with someone who wasn’t us for the past 10 years, so what the fuck Alec?” She asked, her arms back to being crossed.

“ I …. well, I think I am cheating I guess, I met him at a work meeting, I was supposed to flirt with him for a deal, but I guess I just couldn’t stop” it was part of the truth at least, “ only one problem, I am living as a double agent now, I can’t tell him about Jonathan, because he doesn’t do cheating and I can’t tell Jonathan about him because…… well you know, but I can’t stop Izzy, I have never felt the way he makes me feel with anyone, I feel safe, protected, charched, but once I go home, I feel disgusted, I told him I live with you, he doesn’t even know where I live, I don’t know what to do” he said and finally looked at his sister.

She looped her arm through his “ Well, you can start by doing what makes you happy, I would tell you to just leave the bastard but I now you probably won’t so just let him be the fuck he is, and you have fun, fall in love or whatever, and if and when you trust him enough to tell him, maybe, maybe he will surprise you and actually help you “ she said smiling at him and kissed his shoulder whitch was the height she was in her heels.

“ now let’s go take care of our baby brother” she said again and they both walked into Max’s together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments and kudos guys


End file.
